cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The book 'The Rites of the Dark'
Overview From the Story Arc "Path into Darkness" given by Colleen Nelson. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 35 - 40. As with all the Story Arc changed by the removal of the 5th Column, extensive reworking of story lines had to be done to make the plot even semi fit with the council's extraterrestrial theme. In this case, the original story arc more resembles traditional werewolf folk lore, while the new one fuses Nictus to hosts and some how ends up with werewolves instead of the Kheldians that normally occur in every other case. There where actually 3 different version of this souvenir, but the second has not been included as it was literally the first one with the council name replacing any instance of 5th column. Souvenir's Original Text The book 'The Rites of the Dark' You kept a copy of this thin book on the strange secret society you fought as a memento of the adventure you call A Path Into Darkness It all began when you stopped a group of 5th Column soldiers who were about to be sent overseas. After capturing them, you found that each of them carried a book of strange initiation rites for something called 'The Path of the Dark'. You began to look for more information on 'The Path of The Dark.' Deep in the Circle of Thorns' city of Oranbega you found the firsthand account of a Roman soldier, who encountered the Path while guarding the last Roman Emperor, Romulus Agustulus. With this chilling account heavy in your mind, you were contacted by Bentley Berkeley, an immortal who had fought The Path of The Dark back in the 1920s. When you went to meet him, you found that the 5th Column had already captured him. But all wasn't lost yet. You received a tip to Bentley Berkeley's location, and were able to free him from the 5th Column. He told you something about his own battles against the Path of the Dark in the 1920's and directed you to find a man named Sam Bassie, the descendant of Henry and Jennie Bassie, people he used to battle the supernatural with. You contacted Paul Stemitz, who had also worked with the Bassies in an earlier incarnation. You went to get Sam Bassie's grandmother's Journal, but had to defeat the 5th Column in order to protect him and get the book. The Journal detailed the battle against the Path from almost a century ago, including the final fate of Ridolfo Uzzano, a power-hungry Italian fascist. Most chilling of all was Jennie Bassie's certainty that Requiem was none other than Uzzano, given power by the Path of the Dark. With a better idea about the Path's history, you continued investigating it's connection to the 5th Column. By following the travel records and personnel files, you were able to discover that many of the initiates sent overseas by Requiem to join the Path of the Dark returned as War Wolves. You also discovered that Requiem was planning on setting up a branch of the Path of the Dark beneath Paragon City using something called a Shadow Seed. You struck the 5th Column to intercept the Shadow Seed, but found out that it had been a trick! They knew you were looking for the Seed and had already made off with it deep beneath the city. Just when all seemed darkest, you received a message from Bentley Berkeley. He'd followed up on the whole operation, and had tracked the 5th Column and the Shadow Seed deep underground. You attacked the 5th Column at Bentley's location, and found that the Circle of Thorns had also moved to stop the 5th Column from planting the Shadow Seed and starting a branch of the Path of the Dark so close to their own sunken city. The caverns beneath Paragon city became the battle-field for a three-way war, but you emerged victorious. The 5th Column has suffered a major defeat, and the Shadow Seed is now in MAGI's hands, where their studies will help to determine the nature of it's malign power. You are left with a number of questions about the Path of the Dark, Requiem, and the 5th Column; but for now you know that the City is safe again thanks to your actions. Souvenir's Issue 3 Text The book 'The Rites of the Dark' You kept a copy of this thin book on the strange secret society you fought as a memento of the adventure you call: A Path Into Darkness It all began when you stopped a group of Council soldiers who were about to be sent overseas. After capturing them, you found that each man carried a book of strange initiation rites for something called 'The Path of the Dark'. You began to look for more information on 'The Path of the Dark.' Deep in the Circle of Thorns' city of Oranbega you found the first hand account of a Roman soldier, who encountered the Path while guarding the last Roman Emperor, Romulus Agustulus. With this chilling account heavy in your mind, you were contacted by Bentley Berkeley, an immortal who had fought the Path of the Dark back in the 1920's. When you went to meet him, you found that the Council had already captured him. But all wasn't lost yet. You received a tip to Bentley Berkeley's location, and were able to free him from the Council. He told you something about his own battles against the Path of the Dark in the 1920's and directed you to find a man named Sam Bassie, the descendant of Henry and Jennie Bassie, people Berkeley used to battle supernatural with. You contacted Peter Stemitz, who had also worked with the Bassies in an earlier incarnation. You went to get Sam Bassie's grandmother journal, but had to defeat the Council in order to protect him and get the book. The journal detailed the battle against the Path from almost a century ago, including the final fate of Ridolfo Uzzano, a power-hungry Italian functionary. Most chilling of all was Jennie Bassie's certainty that Requiem was none other than Uzzano, given power by the Path of the Dark. With a better idea about the Path's history, you continued investigating its connection to the Council. By following the travel records and personnel files, you were able to discover that many of the initiates sent overseas by Requiem to join the Path of the Dark returned as War Wolves. You also discovered that Requiem was planning on setting up a branch of the Path of the Dark beneath Paragon City using something called a Shadow Seed. You struck the Council to intercept the Shadow Seed, but found out that it had been a trick! They knew that you were looking for the Seed and had already made off with it deep beneath the city. Just when all seemed darkest, you received a message from Bentley Berkeley. He'd followed up on the whole operation, and had tracked the Council and the Shadow Seed deep underground. You attacked the Council at Berkeley's location, and found that the Circle of Thorns had also moved to stop the Council from planting the Shadow Seed and starting a branch of the Path of the Dark so close to their own sunken city. The caverns beneath Paragon City became the battlefield for a three-way war, but you emerged victorious. The Council has suffered a major defeat, and the Shadow Seed is now in SERAPH's hands. Hints from the heroine Moonfire have indicated that the Shadow Seed is no mystical force, but instead a living hive of creatures from another galaxy. These creatures, known as the Nictus, are said to be beings of utter darkness who feed on other living creatures to stay alive. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs